


Meant To

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [51]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume doesn't believe he belongs with humans or yokai, these self perceptions are challenged by Reiko's legacy because the truth is Natsume has a place in both worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarashina_Nikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarashina_Nikki/gifts).



**Title of vid:** Meant To

  
**Recipient:** sarashina-nikki  
 **Vidder:** Rhea314  
 **Fandom:** Natsume Yuujinchou  
 **Music:** The Walk by Imogen Heap  
 **Summary:** Natsume doesn't believe he belongs with humans or yokai, these self perceptions are challenged by Reiko's legacy because the truth is Natsume has a place in both worlds.  
 **Content notes:** No standardized notes apply  
 **Signed length:** 03:08  
[watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/7j8ogb28zdj18qf/Meant%20To%20signed.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
